


Love Abides

by blushthasmin



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 10:09:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17160068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blushthasmin/pseuds/blushthasmin
Summary: As the Daleks descend upon Earth once again, it's up to Team TARDIS to save the world. With Yaz in immediate danger, the Doctor finally receives the wake up call she needed all along.(Continuing on from Battle of Ranskoor av Kolos)





	Love Abides

**Author's Note:**

> First Thasmin fic so far eek, its a short story this time just to see how people like it. I hope you all enjoy! Lemme know if you'd like any other chapters etc. Merry Christmas! - Soph (blushthasmin) x

"My fam", the Doctor whispered to herself, looking around at Yaz, Graham and Ryan fondly, as they settled back into the TARDIS. Giving a longing glance at Yaz, which was quickly returned, Yaz's eyes lighting up as always when they met the Doctors'. 

"What is it, Doctor?", Yaz asked softly, keeping out of earshot of Graham and Ryan. The Doctor appreciated this, as while she cared for them both deeply, she didn't know how to feel about showing emotion around them. But with Yaz, it was different. She hadn't felt so able to let her guard down like this since travelling with Rose. It was a feeling she wasn't used to, but trusted it the same as she did then.

For the first time in a long time, she didn't feel like the lonely traveler. There was so much she wished she could say, but how long would it be until Yaz met the same fate as Rose? She couldn't risk even dwelling on these feelings if it meant not acting upon them in her own way. Besides, romance and the Doctor were never a good match.

The Doctor swallowed hard, before smiling at Yaz. 

"Please never forget just how important you are, Yasmin Khan", she whispered. 

"Right!", the Doctor shouted out of nowhere. Yaz felt bewildered, but she was used to the Doctor quickly changing tack.

"Where to next, fam?", she ran from the door to the console. Keeping her mind strictly away from anything to do with Rose, or any potential feelings for Yaz was the Doctor's only option. It's all she could do, as much as it hurt.

"We definitely sticking with fam, then?", Ryan asked, teasingly.

"I think it's fun. Short, snappy, sparky, sums us up, eh?", the Doctor was off on one of her rambles again, but at least she seemed back to her usual self. 

"Hey, Doc, d'ya reckon we could maybe see a concert? Say, the Beatles' final concert back in 1969?", Graham asked.

"Given that a lot of thought then Grandad?", Ryan grinned. "Alright, but after, I'm calling dibs on concerts!". 

As the pair bickered affectionately, Yaz once again noticed the Doctor looking tense.

"What is it? What's wrong?", she asked.

"Can you feel that? We're...we're moving...", the Doctor replied. 

The TARDIS thudded and rattled violently, sending them all hurtling to the ground. The Doctor struggled to her feet, trying to stop the sudden lurches the ship was making. It could only mean one thing, for the TARDIS to orbit without command. They were in danger.

The ship suddenly halted. 

"Doc? What's happening?", Graham asked, with a slight hint of panic in his voice.

"Shh...I can hear something...", the Doctor ran towards the door and pressed her ear to it.

"No...it can't be! That's impossible".

The faint, yet all too familiar sounds of "Doctor!", echoed quietly throughout the TARDIS. Almost like a robotic choir...

"Who is it, Doctor? What is it?", Yaz ran to join her at the doorway, lightly touching her arm. It was this simple action that shocked the Doctor back to reality, knowing she had three incredibly important people with her, counting on her to keep them safe.

"Get back, all of you, get back!", the Doctor shouted anxiously, the first time they had ever heard genuine fear in her voice. If the Doctor was scared, this creature must be deadly, whatever it is.

"Okay, open the door, quickly close it. Don't let them get to the TARDIS. Don't let them take them away", the Doctor whispered to herself. Her gut feeling knew exactly what was behind this door, and it had the potential to destroy the universe.

The Doctor slowly opened the door of the ship, as marginally as she could. It was too late. They'd seen her.

"Exterminate!"

Almost as if it had entirely lost control, with a sudden blinding light, the TARDIS door flew open, the force blowing them back once again. 

That sound... that horrible sound that filled the Doctor's ears... the sound of death... the sound of the Daleks was once upon her.

"Doctor!", Yaz yelled in terror as four Daleks moved slowly into the TARDIS, firing shots in every direction.

The Doctor ran towards Yaz, grabbing hold of her hand protectively, sighting Graham and Ryan cowering in the corner of the TARDIS.

"Guys, I promise I will get you out of here. I promised I'd keep you all safe, and I will-",

"Exterminate!"

A flash of blue light shot through the ship, scorching Yaz ever so slightly, the shock making her yelp and fall to the ground, knocking her unconscious.

"Yaz! NO!", the Doctor yelled, rushing to Yaz's aid. Rage burned throughout her body. In no way was she losing her, she needed Yaz. Whatever the Daleks wanted, they weren't taking away the one person who made it all worthwhile.

Graham and Ryan crouched over Yaz protectively, trying to shield themselves as much as possible.

The Doctor straightened up.

"OI!", she yelled, every bit of emotion she felt was showing in her voice. The Daleks stopped firing, clearly taken aback by the Doctor's outburst.

"Now you lot, we've had our fair share of run ins. I don't know why you're here. But you're gonna leave. This is our home, and you have nearly murdered the one I love, and-", her voice tailed away as she realised what she'd just said. Love. The feelings for Yaz were there, and now she'd nearly witnessed her demise, she knew she couldn't hide from them any longer.

Surprisingly, without even a word, the Daleks vanished once again in a flash of blinding light.

Silence filled the TARDIS, the Doctor breathing heavily as her mind raced.

"Doctor?", Ryan said quietly. 

The Doctor turned around at once, racing over to where Yaz still lay.

"She's out cold, but she's still alive. Doc, what were they?", Graham asked.

"Daleks. I don't know why they're here or why they're back. But they're deadly, and whatever they're back for, it won't be good. But we need to focus on Yaz, and you guys. Are you both okay?", she rambled.

"Yeah, we're fine, but what was it that made them leave? They seemed so set on killing us all", Ryan said.

"Maybe... they took pity. On the accounts of love", Graham replied, giving the Doctor a knowing look.

"Love... I guess it was about time I finally admitted it to myself. I can't live without any of you. Especially... especially Yaz", the Doctor whispered, stroking Yaz's hair, knowing now that everything would change. But it was worth it to keep Yaz close.


End file.
